


saying goodbyes

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, RoseJade - Freeform, dave and john r in it for two seconds, jaderose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: TW FOR ANIMAL DEATH MENTION !!nothing graphic (i could never be able to do that), but jade mourns over bec a bit and yeah
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	saying goodbyes

Rose stood up suddenly, nearly tripping over Dave who was sitting next to her. “I’m going to check on Jade.”

Dave nodded and went back to watching the movie John had been forcing them to watch. Jade had left a bit ago, saying she needed to use the bathroom. 

“Jade?” Rose knocked on the door, and heard Jade scrambling to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I’m fine.” Jade opened the door smiling. The tear stains down her face said differently. 

“Come here.” Rose opened her arms and Jade hugged her tightly. “I love you Jade. You can tell me whats wrong, as long as you’re comfortable of course.”

“It’s silly. Don’t worry about me.”

“Babe-“

Jade grumbled before pulling Rose into the bathroom, “I just- I dunno. I think that- hm.” She paused for a moment, not looking at Rose. “The movie made me upset I guess. The stupid dog scene.” She kept blinking to keep the tears from falling. 

“Oh Jade. You could have said something.” Rose held her hand affirmatively. “John definitely didn’t realize it would affect you like this. I know Bec meant the world to you.”

“He did.” Jade began to cry again and hugged Rose tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Jade.”

“Rose- do you think we could go home?”

“Do you want me to tell them- uh. Hm, I could just say you’re tired. They’d believe it.” Jade smiled sadly. “Boys.” This made them both laugh before Rose used her sleeve to wipe Jade’s face. “Good?”

“Good.” 

They went into the living room where John had apparently paused the movie and was ranting about something to Dave. 

“Where’ve you been Jade?” John looked concerned, Dave’s poker face didn’t show much, but he definitely felt the same. 

“I’m not feeling too well.” She frowned.

“Is it alright with you two if we go home?”

“Of course!” John smiled at them both. 

“Oh- John. I need to text you later, remind me if I don’t.” She wanted to let John know to pick movies *without* dogs dying, but in a subtle way so Jade wouldn’t get upset again. 

~

Jade sat on the couch, holding one of her plushies with Rose by her side. She was looking through pictures of Bec on her phone, crying.

Rose was holding her, attempting not to cry as well, “Jade, is this the best way to cope right now?”

“Probably not. I just like looking at pictures of him.” She turned off her phone and sighed. “Come here.” She walked into their shared bedroom and laid down.

Rose laid next to her. Jade grabbed her and pulled her in. She was still crying lightly, and Rose just twirled her hair, knowing there was no good way to calm her down with this sort of thing. 

“I miss him.”

“I do too.” 

Jade’s tears eventually stopped, and they laid there together for a while. Jade’s breathing evened out, meaning she had fallen asleep in Rose’s arms. This was a common occurrence, so Rose just let her hold her. 

~

Eventually Jade woke up, “You let me fall asleep.” She was frowning, but Rose knew she enjoyed it. Jade slept an abnormal amount for any normal human, and she was able to fall asleep almost anywhere. “Love you Rosie.”

Rose hummed, “Love you too.”

“Hmg. Darn I forgot to do something earlier.”

“What is it?” Jade kissed her, holding her close. Rose smiled, sighing. “I’m glad you feel better babe.”

“Me too. I think I cried enough today. Now I will love my girlfriend.”

“You’re so dorky.”

“Love you too baby.” Jade kissed Rose’s face and Rose giggled.

“Stopp-“ She was laughing, not trying to combat the kisses anymore. 

She was glad Jade was alright. It was tough, but they made it through rough spots. They both struggled with their own things, and being together helped them conquer anything.


End file.
